In known electrowetting display devices the colour gamut for images displayed by the device may be controlled by designing pixel colour filters with appropriate hue and saturation parameters for example. However, such images can have a lower than desired luminance.
It is desirable to improve luminance of display effects provided by an electrowetting display device.